Media content streaming, such as streaming of entertainment content, is a form of communication service that allows users to receive such content over communication networks. For example, users may use media streaming to enjoy their favorite movies, television or radio shows, videos, or other programming content. A cable television system delivers television programming to users using radio frequency (RF) signals, where a video on demand (VOD) back office (VBO) may be responsible for the management of secondary content (e.g., advertisement) that may be combined with the content requested by users.
Embodiments of the disclosure are described more fully hereinafter with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which embodiments of the disclosure are shown. This disclosure may, however, be embodied in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the embodiments set forth herein; rather, these embodiments are provided so that this disclosure will be thorough and complete, and will fully convey the scope of the disclosure to those skilled in the art. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.